Kaikua'ana
by Shakespeare's Lemonade
Summary: They both know he can never replace Matt. That's probably a good thing. There's not a whole lot of difference between brothers and partners, anyway. But that small variance makes all the difference in the world. Missing scene from Loa Aloha.


"Kaikua'ana"

Shakespeare's Lemonade

Rating: T

Genre: Friendship/Family

Summary: They both know he can never replace Matt. That's probably a good thing. There's not a whole lot of difference between brothers and partners, anyway. But that small variance makes all the difference in the world.

A/N: This is a "missing scene" from the end of Loa Aloha. The title of this story, "Kaikua'ana," means "Older Brother." I learned this on the internet, so I'm not sure how accurate it is. There were two different words for the same thing, but this one came first, so I thought it was probably right. If not, let me know and I'll change it. I realize there are other stories like this, but I started this one before they showed up, so I might as well post it.

Danny's apartment felt more desolate than usual. He couldn't remember ever feeling so alone. When Rachel left him, he had Matt. Now that Matt was gone, he had no one. No one can replace a brother.

So when a rather insistent knock came at the door, Danny wasn't sure who it was. He should have known.

As much as Danny appreciated Steve, he really didn't want to talk to him right then. He didn't want to talk to anyone. No, that wasn't true. He wanted to talk to his brother. He wanted him back like he used to be.

There stood Steve. He was a good partner, a good friend. But he wasn't Danny's brother. It was an odd revelation for Danny.

Without saying anything, Steve took off his watch and put it in his pocket. Danny just stared at him. Steve crossed his arms and waited.

"What do you want?" Danny finally asked.

"I don't want anything," Steve replied.

"You might as well come in, I guess."

Danny knew he would have to explain everything. He knew Steve would understand. That didn't make it any easier.

"You let him go?" Steve asked, sitting on the couch.

So, maybe Danny didn't have to explain.

"Yeah," he said, also taking a seat.

"You know, I would have brought something to drink," Steve said, "but I was sort of stranded at the hotel."

"Oh... I might have something." Danny got up and went to his refrigerator and glared into it. His hopes were disappointed. "Orange juice," he said.

"Seriously?" Steve laughed. "That's it?"

"Yeah, well, my job doesn't exactly afford a lot of time for trivial things like grocery shopping. Anyway, this stuff is going to expire soon, so we should drink it."

Danny poured two glasses of orange juice and returned to the couch.

"We should have gone to my place," Steve said, taking a drink.

"Why, because you have an unlimited supply of alcohol and explosives?"

"You make it sound so dangerous."

"You are dangerous."

"But you love me anyway, right?"

"Yeah, well, you're all I got left."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No... I mean, it's sad. Really sad. And I don't mean about you."

"I know. You think you know a guy..."

"Yeah." Danny ran his hand over his face. "Only I did. I guess a year is longer than I thought."

"No." Steve shook his head. "There are people you're supposed to be able to count on. Inevitably, though, they disappoint you."

"Everyone? I don't know. Do I ever disappoint you?"

Steve didn't hesitate. "No."

"But you think I will?"

"Maybe. It's all a matter of perspective. You could never disappoint me as much as, say, Nick Taylor."

"I suppose Matt didn't try to kill me."

"Hey, this isn't a competition. Just so we're clear, your brother is an ass."

"How are we any different though? Really?"

"Because we were willing to face up to what we did. Even you, and you didn't do it."

"I guess Matt was right."

"About what?"

"He said he wasn't as strong as me."

"He's not. I could have told you that."

Danny shook his head. "So how is it you know me so well? It's only been six months."

Steve shrugged. "Maybe it's because you never shut up. You don't hide anything."

"But you tolerate me."

"No. It's not that. You're the best at what you do, and you do it for the right reasons. I know I can trust you."

"You know it means a lot that you believed me about Matt, even though I was wrong."

"Yeah, well. That's what partners do."

"I know, I just wasn't sure if you were listening when I told you that."

"Apparently, listening is another one of those things partners do."

"I will admit you're getting better at that. Better than Matt ever was."

"You know what you are, Danny?" Steve asked, finishing off his juice.

"What?"

"Noble."

"Really?" Danny seemed slightly amused at Steve's word choice.

"Yeah. It takes a special kind of person to do what we do. I think sometimes we expect other people to be like us. That's why I should have believed you when you didn't trust Taylor, and when you told me Meka was innocent. Like you said, Nick had a choice. But Meka was a cop. He was your friend."

"But Matt? I couldn't believe he did it because he's my brother. That's not a very good reason."

"I think you're entitled to be nonobjective once."

"But I should have known. He's my brother; how could I miss it?"

"Because he's your brother. Your relationship isn't based on anything logical like common interests or shared ideals."

"That's true I guess. Doesn't make it any better though."

"Betrayal sucks. Even though Matt didn't try to hurt you, he did. And he took the coward's way out which just made it worse."

"You don't have to tell me."

There was a pause and Danny collected the glasses to wash them. With the sound of the faucet and his own thoughts, he didn't hear Steve follow him to the kitchen.

"I'm not good at this," Steve said.

Surprised, Danny turned around, dripping soapy water on the floor. "What?" he asked.

"The talking down thing," Steve said. "Actually, talking in general."

Danny laughed humorlessly. "I'm kinda happy about that."

"What? So you don't have to listen to my voice?"

"No. It's... I don't want you to be my brother. You know, the watch thing? I'm glad you're not trying to be him."

"People say you don't get to choose your family, but I chose mine. Aside from my sister; you, Chin, and Kono are it. And I'm closer to the three of you."

"Still. Partners aren't anything like brothers."

"Nothing like?"

"Okay, maybe a little. But there's a pleasant absence of sentimentality. And I trust you because you deserve it, not because I feel like I have to."

"Mahalo, kaikua'ana."

"Kaikua'ana? What's that?"

Steve smiled. "Big brother."

Danny's face scrunched up. "You know, I gotta say, I like 'Danno' better."

Steve laughed softly. "You got it, Danno."


End file.
